


[podfic] Tall Clear Letters

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: It becomes overwhelmingly apparent, in an underwhelmingly short amount of time, that there are a number of things about Todd Brotzman that Dirk finds himself somewhat… fascinated by....however, there's one “Todd Related Phenomenon” that continues to hold his attention and pique his interest, above almost all others.This happens to be the curious case of Todd’s (various) blushes.(or; Dirk's fascination with Todd's various blushes quickly develops into an obsession as he categorizes each reaction with meticulous specification. 5 times Dirk watches Todd blush, (+1 time Todd does the same)





	[podfic] Tall Clear Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tall Clear Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550105) by [unintentionallyangsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionallyangsty/pseuds/unintentionallyangsty). 



Title: Tall Clear Letters

Fandoms: Dirk Gently (2016)

pairing:  Dirk/Todd

Author: unintentionallyangsty

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: Duendeverde4

Length: 1:49:00

Music used: The Recognition scene - The Mountain Goats

[Ch 01](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/tall%20clear%20letters/TCL%20Ch%2001.mp3) 16:47

[Ch 02](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/tall%20clear%20letters/TCL%20Ch%2002.mp3) 15:27

[Ch 03](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/tall%20clear%20letters/TCL%20Ch%2003.mp3) 14:43

[Ch 04](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/tall%20clear%20letters/TCL%20Ch%2004.mp3) 31:15

[Ch 05](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/tall%20clear%20letters/TCL%20Ch%2005.mp3) 18:12

[Ch 06](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/tall%20clear%20letters/TCL%20Ch%2006.mp3) 12:36

[M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/tall%20clear%20letters/Tall%20Clear%20Letters.m4b) of the whole thing 1:49:01

 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
